


表豆同人【大学生马x名伶歌妓豆】

by MyNameIs_Universe



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIs_Universe/pseuds/MyNameIs_Universe
Summary: 虽然用的马豆名但人设是【Lancelot马(Artus Excalibur)】x【Riley豆(Kiss Me Kate)】这样一篇爽文 狗血&抓马&Cliché
Relationships: Oedo Kuipers/Mark Seibert, 三伯豆 - Relationship, 表豆
Kudos: 2





	表豆同人【大学生马x名伶歌妓豆】

一

马和豆从小一起长大，豆是单亲家庭和妈妈生活，妈妈喜欢把豆打扮成女孩的样子，小时候的豆留着齐肩妹妹头穿着小裙子文文静静的跟着马屁股后面跑，又小小个的发育的慢，搞的马一开始以为豆是女孩子还对他有发过爱情的萌芽，小屁孩什么都不懂张口就是我以后要娶豆豆的，结果有一次进男厕所见到豆站着握着唧唧撒尿世界观崩塌，无法接受躲着豆几天。豆不知道为什么马突然疏远自己，以为是自己做错了什么，抓住马给他道歉，讲到一半还嘤嘤哭了让马不要丢下自己，蓝眼睛水汪汪的一片，委屈极了。马败在豆的眼泪攻势之下，擦去他的眼泪两人重归于好。

豆的妈妈年轻漂亮，经常会带约会对象回家（叔叔预警），这个时候豆妈就会让豆去外面玩，豆就会跑去找马。马是家里最小的孩子有两个哥哥一直被宠，平时不喜欢让别人碰自己的东西，但是面对豆就总是会给豆分享自己的玩具什么的，买东西也总是会说要买多一份给豆豆，这个时候马的家里人就会心照不宣的笑，马不知道他们在笑什么，不过他也没太注意因为脑子里都在想豆收到肯定会很高兴。但是豆接过来的时候有一丝慌张，因为妈妈叫他不能白拿别人的东西但是他不知道怎么回礼，马说没关系你抱一下我就好啦。马从小体格好有练体育个子比豆高半个头，于是豆就张开双臂微微踮脚抱住马甜甜的说谢谢，马本来只是开玩笑的没想到豆真的抱了，豆香香软软的一小只马有一点儿不知所措的拍拍豆的后背说不用谢。第二次马又给豆买了东西，豆拒绝了说我不要你送我东西，然后掏出自己做的一个丑丑的小娃娃说这是我做的送给你，是补上次的，你要保管好哦不能丢掉，马虽然被拒绝了哼但豆给自己做了东西就很开心地收下。

豆长大就再也没穿过过裙子了，马还傻了吧唧的说你穿裙子时特别可爱为什么现在不了呢，豆听了有点不开心说我又不是女孩子。不过豆还是喜欢留长发，到初中的时候还留长到肩胛骨下方，加上长得完全就是漂亮妹妹，他们初中同校不同班豆来找马还被同学起过哄，马说不是他虽然看起来像女孩子但其实是男孩子，豆没说话微微侧身躲在马身后，过了两天就剪掉了只是说觉得热。

马是体育生成绩不咋好不过人缘挺好的，豆成绩不错不过有些社恐不太喜欢和陌生人过多交流。然后豆有一个只有马知道秘密就是豆唱歌特别好听，声音很亮很有穿透力比马听过的任何人唱的都要好。不过豆在别人面前根本开不了腔张嘴唱歌声音抖得厉害，马说好可惜哦，你要是克服这个问题的话去做歌手肯定会超受欢迎的。豆说没有那个必要，反正我也只想唱给你听。

一直到两人上了高中大概16、7岁，突然有一天豆家搬走了，完全没有任何征兆，马给豆发信息打电话都没有回应像消失了一般，马难过了好久。他把豆送给他的娃娃做成钥匙扣带在身边，还会经常放自己录的豆的歌声来听。然后有一次听着听着就硬了马吓了一跳，自慰的时候脑子里无法控制的想着豆，最后拿着豆的娃娃亲吻着高潮。他这才意识到自己对豆的感情已经超过了友谊，但是现在都豆已经走了说什么都晚了。

后来马大学考去了之前他和豆都非常喜欢的一个城市，他其实已经渐渐放下豆了但是还是对这个城市有强烈的好感，然后也换了几个女朋友。马对男的一点感觉都没有他觉得自己还是异性恋，只是豆是一个特殊的存在。

上了大学，马差不多21的时候家里经济状况遇到困难，马的哥哥都工作了让马不用管好好读书，但马还是很懂事的出去打工，在一家私人的商店打工，收银整理货物都要做，每天到凌晨，然后回去宿舍第二天第一节课都会翘掉这样。

有一天他女朋友来找他，已经快关门了没什么人，于是女票进到储藏室帮忙整理货物，马在柜台后面摆货架，这个时候有两人进来，马没太注意还和女票在讲话，其中一个丢了盒套在柜台上又要了包烟，另外一个说等等，又从柜台旁边拿了一堆巧克力啊糖啊薯片等零食，最后要了一瓶烈酒说好啦。

马拿完烟和酒转身看到面前的是豆。  
豆的成熟了很多，画着浓妆，大波浪头但依然是短发，披着一件呢绒外套没有扣上，挂在他的肩膀上好像随时要滑下来。里面是一件门襟带着蕾丝花边的白衬衣，领口开着，最上面的扣子像是被扯掉了一样只靠着一根线还挂着没掉下来。旁边是一个三十多快四十的男人，一身酒味举着卡等马那刷卡机出来。豆本来就只靠在旁边人身上低着头看手机，感受到了对面的目光抬头正好与马四目相对。  
马和之前相比倒没什么太大变化，体格更壮了一些，连发型都没变，就是一直把所有头发梳到脑后。马甚至都不确定面前的到底是不是豆，就一脸疑惑的盯着对方像是要把豆脸上看出洞来，丝毫没有意识到自己的行为中的冒犯。豆则是很快把头低下不继续看马，不过身子还是离男人远了一些僵硬的站直了。那人本来搂着豆在说笑，见马没有动作就挥了挥手上的卡，马掏出机器他还和豆打趣道：他盯着你看呢，我都说了你这个造型是好看的。见到豆低头以为豆害羞了，又对豆笑道：怎么，是你喜欢的类型？又问马：你还是大学生？你喜欢学校里的还是Riley（用眼神指了指豆）这种类型的？  
两人都没有回应只是在玩眼神你追我躲的游戏，那人似乎平时贫嘴惯了，自讨了个没趣倒也不尴尬，付了钱拿起东西拉着豆要走。马的动作快过脑子，伸手拉住豆低声喊了一句oedo？被拉住的人转身看着马，使马确定面前就是豆，他感觉全身血液涌上脑子一下又不知道又要说什么，旁边男人喝的醉了没意识到不对还说现在的小朋友怎么回事啊怎么在路上随便给人起名字呢还。豆轻声说，我要走了。马于是说，我差不多每天都在这里，你来找我好吗。豆点头马才放开手看着他们离去，发呆到女朋友从后面叫他才收神。

马天天等豆来找自己，过了一周的一个下午豆来到店门口没进去在外面看着马，马注意到了他，两人隔着玻璃相望。豆脸上依旧是化了妆，和来来去去的路人相比妆容还是挺明显的，不过比那天晚上淡多了。豆和马对上目光还是慌了一下转身要走，马赶快从柜台上抓起笔和本子，冲出去喊了豆的名字叫住他，豆停下脚步转身过来表情复杂看着马。马突然想起来那天晚上豆旁边的男人叫他Riley，不知道豆是改名了还是怎么样，踌躇了一下问：我还能叫你oedo吗？还是你改了别的名字？豆说，嗯，还是叫我oedo吧。马问豆你现在怎么样，豆说还行，冷漠简短的回复让马觉得谈话有些尴尬，马有太多想问的，他当初为什么要走，去了哪里，后来发生了什么，那个男人是谁，但是也不好意思继续问下去。豆说我要去工作了。马说啊，好。他快速的在本子上写下自己的电话号码，撕下来那页递给豆说，这是我的电话，如果你想找我的话。豆想了想还是从马的手中拿过笔，轻柔拉过马的手掌在上面写下了自己的号码，写的歪歪扭扭的，豆撇了一下嘴。马见到豆愿意回应自己，赶紧抓住机会问他，你在哪里工作，我今天下班去找你可以吗。豆想了想说好，又在马的手上写了了地址和店名，他故意慢腾腾的，一笔一画想写的工整一点，马的手被豆拉着，眼睛直盯着豆看没有移开。

豆比马小一岁也才20，之前的妆马想起来总觉得把豆画老气了，现在这个样子正好。不过他喜欢记忆里豆不化妆的样子白白净净，青春期的脸上一点瑕疵都没有实在少见，金色深浅渐变从发根到发梢，细长睫毛下淡蓝的眸子，小巧的鼻头被肤色对比出一抹淡淡的粉红，又配上天生比发色深一些的粗眉，厚嘴唇和笑起来露出的一排齐牙，马脑中想到浓淡适中这个词，并不是用来形容人的长相却又非常适合。现在这个妆容实话说突出了豆的优点，没有之前的风尘味，反而把豆塑造成了一个气质美人的模样，可马还是觉得别扭。  
说白了，马只是不适应豆化了妆的样子。毕竟他也才见到这样的豆两次，而素颜豆的模样已经在他们分离的这些年里牢刻在他的脑海里。

周围的朋友多多少少和异性开始在高中校园里躲着老师拉小手亲嘴时，他躲在房间里对着那个少年模样的豆的幻想自慰。  
几次之后马已经不满足于只在脑海里一次次刻画他见过的豆的模样，在荷尔蒙的驱使下他渐渐开始大胆的红着脸想象豆做一些现实中没做过的事。成为困在自己脑海里的性玩物，是马给豆不辞而别行为的惩罚。  
闭目臆想中的豆有时穿着裙子，不过绝大多数是赤身裸体的。这个样子的豆马也没少见过，连他左边乳头旁痣的形状他都能记得清楚，只要在幻想开始脱去豆白色的内裤就可以了。  
16岁的少年，在朋友的唆使下也从视频中对性有一定的了解，但马只看过男女交合的影像，迷茫的不知道如何开始。  
他先是与豆接吻了，四片嘴唇贴在一起，他没做过这事，接吻就是贴嘴唇没错吧？然后他代入豆之前给他的拥抱，这次他们不着寸缕的抱在一起。马已经完全硬起，于是他上手套弄，闭上眼睛告诉自己那只撸动的手是豆的，豆在用他细长漂亮的手指讨好自己。  
那一次他甚至在幻想中都没有让豆给自己口交或者更加过分的事情，只是想到豆在面前乖巧的蹲下，那颗脑袋向自己的性器缓缓靠近的动作，明明还想和豆做更多，马却在这里就无法控制的射了出来。  
脑内思绪恢复过后他第一个想法竟然是他射在豆脸上流进眼睛了怎么办。  
这不过是幻想！他告诉自己，这不过是幻想。  
真正的豆已经永远离开自己了。

马扶着柜子不停摇头。他恨自己没有早些察觉自己对豆的情愫，恨自己没有珍惜和豆在一起生活的时光。实话说，这些事情并不是马的错，他那时不知道爱情的滋味是什么样，如何察觉，也没想过豆会离去得那么仓促。  
但他总是有怒火和怨念，不甘心和悲伤，对于自己还没开始就被现实扼死的初恋。他并不认为是豆的错，他从没认为豆做错过事情，即使有也不会是他的责任，马选择把怒气撒在自己身上。一个他指责另一个他，被指责的那个无法反驳跪在地上无助的求饶。这样的情绪每次自慰完了之后都会围绕着他，但他又总会失控的想在脑际与豆发生关系。  
查了一些资料后终于可以到了可以和豆发生性交的程度。他看着豆的穴口吞入着自己的性器，尽力的描绘豆享受开心的样子还是失败了。那些光看文字描述就带来撕裂般痛苦的动作被套在豆的身上，豆那么怕痛，怎么会一边不停的吃入自己的柱体一边笑着说想他？于是豆又换上了另外一副模样，泪眼婆娑的被困在自己的怀里，除了和自己做爱别的什么都做不了。马惊讶地发现自己对豆的欲望又增加了几分。他抱着豆，挺腰插进最深处，听着豆说太多了承受不了。他不管豆的求饶，一边抽插一边质问他为什么不告而别。豆摇着头也说不出个所以然来，只是不停的向马道歉乞求原谅，甚至马在这种情况下第一次让豆对自己说出了我爱你这种话。他都没有注意到这点，只是重复的问，你为什么要离开？豆每哭一声马就更用力的操他。  
马射完了之后一直闭着眼不愿睁开。他跌在地上，身子蜷成一团，第一次为了豆的离去没有忍住的哭了。

豆把那几行字又描了一边才满意的收笔，把笔放回马的手心，望向马失焦的双目和凝固的表情。他倒也不着急，在马面前眨巴几下眼睛，近距离看着他。  
你变得比以前更好看了，豆对马说。马才回过神来，豆继续说，你来的时候不用排队，直接说你的名字就好了。马点点头。豆朝着马笑了一下，拍拍他的手臂，转身走了。

在马的心里，豆已经是自己的初恋情人了，虽然情人还没被告知此事。那么在豆的心里自己除了童年玩伴还有别的关系存在吗？  
下次再问吧，马这样想。

二

马和商店老板打了招呼，提前半个小时关门。他女朋友本来今晚过来找他，他告诉她自己工作结束要去见自己之前最好的朋友，让她不用来了。这么晚吗？她有些吃惊。嗯，他下班得也很晚。马说。女朋友不止一次提过马这样的作息对他身体伤害很大提议换一个地方打工，马拒绝了几次后，她现在只是会让马照顾好自己。马温柔的说，我会的，互相道了爱意后，挂掉了电话。  
豆工作的地方离他意外的近，这么久以来他们每天只相隔五个街区。那是一家规模相当大的夜店，夜已深了依然有一大群青年人吵吵闹闹的排着队。马看着望不见尽头的队伍，有点不好意思地走上前去和门口的黑衣保安交谈，在讲出自己的名字之后对方侧身放他进去。

第一层是一个很大的舞厅，挤满了扭动的躯体，巨大声的电子乐，霓虹灯束四处扫射着。马对加入他们不感兴趣，他甚至没有走进从门框打出在地上的方形光斑中，隐在黑暗里寻找豆的身影，目光在能所及之处辨析着，那一张张人脸都不是属于豆的。他在纠结是否要进去挨个寻找时被两个30多岁的女人喊住。那两个姐姐穿着改得没有那么传统的修身旗袍，本来倚在侧边通往二楼的楼梯上聊天，见马站在那一动不动的望着舞厅，其中一个趴住在扶手上叫他。她们问马，你怎么不进去？马说，我是来找人的。趴着的那位转头回去两人相视而笑，又是一个痴情汉。见马的目光不住得往人堆里瞥，心知他看错了地方、决定帮他一次，问他：你来找谁？马回答了豆的全名，那两人不约而同的回问，谁？马这才想起豆应该是换了名字的，改口说，我来找Riley。

依旧是趴着的那位，嘟了下嘴夸张地叹了口气：唉？看不出来弟弟你喜欢男人。可惜了，你是我喜欢的那一类呢。  
马听出她的意思，赶快说不不我们不是那种关系，只是朋友。这个误会的玩笑话使他讶然意识到自己并不反感被人认为是对豆有情感的。放在几年前他会甚至毫不犹豫地承认这一点，但现在他犹豫了。  
两个姐姐见多了，笑说你的说法太老套啦，太年轻了不好意思，我们懂的。无论马怎么强调自己和豆之间没有任何不正当关系，却总是换来几声不相信的笑。然后她们给马让出了一条楼梯上的过道，对他说豆不在一楼，你上去推门右手边第一间就是了，很好找的。马赶忙点头道谢，侧身从她们中间挤了过去。

楼梯尽头的门关上之后，一切嘈杂都被隔在身后。一股带着香气的暖风扑在马的脸上，面前是一个上世纪装修风格的大厅，不同于楼下能照瞎人眼的五颜六色，这里的采光用的是暖橘色直接裸露在外的灯泡，亮度刚刚好的蒙在丝绒质地的沙发和绿植上。门对着的小前台后还有一人在低头写着什么，听到开门声抬起头，见到马，张嘴像是想询问什么。马自然想逃避与那人的对话，指了指右手边的门告诉他自己知道要去哪里，就忙推门进去了。

一进去是处在那间房的后部角落处。房间不小，最前面是聚光灯集中的舞台，中间摆了7、8张圆桌，间隔得很开。一张大概能容下四人，却只坐了一个，最多两人，不过每张桌子都有人落座。马就着暗淡的光辨识那些观众的背影，无一例外都是身着西装的男性。自己只穿着体恤和牛仔裤，马有些拘谨的缩在角落不好意思上前坐下。  
豆的歌声钻进马的耳朵。马看见豆，独自站在舞台上，一件基础白衬衣外面一件他无法理解的U型暗紫色的马甲，但并不是不好看。一条白色西裤，浅浅的细长条纹，然后是一双白皮鞋，鞋头有棕色的蕾丝花纹。除了马甲，穿着和那晚见到的大同小异。豆真的非常喜欢穿浅色，最好是白色的衣服，这点和小时候比倒是没变。豆手上抓着一个复古的麦克风，头发抹了发膏梳成和那晚相似的波浪形，妆依旧可见的浓，不同的是这次的他带着一副圆形金丝眼镜。眼镜很适合他，豆看起来多了一丝魅惑的味道。豆根本不近视，马从来没见过他这个样子，愣愣的盯着，没意识到自己完全是一副痴汉的表情。豆已经唱到今晚的最后一首。那是一首曲调欢快又带着些年代感的歌，马听见里面一直重复着一个单词，听出来是德语里的wonderful一词。马的注意力完全不在歌词上，只是大概知道是讲爱情的。他已经有四年多近五年没有听过豆唱歌了。豆的声音依旧是那么清亮，唱歌技巧有着明显的提升，少了马记忆中的青涩，变调和美声唱腔运用得心应手，已经是个成熟的歌者了。  
曲毕，观众鼓掌。豆笑着鞠躬，台下的脸他一张也看不清楚，更不可能看到角落里的人。他把麦放在舞台中央，转身从后台退下了。观众起身离场，马不知要去哪里找豆，于是不打算离开房间而是直接从豆离去的舞台侧旁追过去。他让开门口给他人离去，那些人看着这个像是迷路了的年轻人，有的笑了一下，有的皱着眉。马本来就认为自己不应该进来，被看的更是汗毛立起。终于人走完了之后马绕过那些桌子跨上舞台，撩开背景布走了进去。  
后太比他想象中要大，一条长走廊两侧排满了房间。似乎尽头还有拐弯延伸得更远。不过好在门上贴着不同的名字，马决定挨个看下去，应该是能找到豆的吧。

走廊上放着古典乐，已经接近凌晨两点，似乎没有人马一点也不意外。过了几扇门大概走了三十多米，马看见一处没关上的门缝条里露着光，靠近一看果然写着Riley。  
门缝里传来悉悉索索的声音，好奇心驱使他轻轻推了一下，门没有像他想的那样开一条更大的缝而是整个打开了，不过没发出太大响动。他看见一个男人把豆推着靠坐在化妆桌上，一只手抓着豆的臀部，另一只手从豆解开的衬衣领口处伸进去，而那人的嘴在豆的脖子上吮吸亲吻。豆却没有一副像是在享受的样子，他回抱着那人，侧脸一点表情都没有展现出来，左手抓着手机搭在男人的背上，拇指有一下没一下的戳着屏幕，白光打在豆的脸上，加深了他的淡漠。  
马盯着豆看。撞见别的做这种事总是尴尬的，更何况是基于偷窥的目的。马却丝毫没有想走的意思，他就这样看着豆被自愿的猥亵。  
豆注意到了马的目光，谁能忽略掉呢。他侧头看向门口，发现是马之后，瞬间换上了一副快乐表情，愉悦的音调喊了一声Mark！然后微微用力几下推开靠在自己胸前的肩膀，扯回落在肩下的衬衫，抓起手边的外套和零碎就向马走去：我刚想问你来了没呢。那个男人吻得深情时突然被推开，下一秒怀中人就脱离自己笑着跑向别人，怔住在原地后很快反应过来，不甘心的抓住豆的手臂半命令半请求的让他不要走。  
豆被他一下子拉回去几步，身子在男人的臂弯里后仰，两根手指抵着对方的嘴唇挡住着急落下的亲吻。他用有些无奈的语气对男人说，抱歉，我今晚还有别的约会呢。  
约会，和自己吗？马想。  
那人瞧了马一眼，不依不舍道：他也一起来吧，我不介意的。  
马知道豆会拒绝，就算豆同意自己也会拒绝，各种意义上的拒绝，但他本来避向别处的目光还是无法控制的移向了豆。豆听完发出噗的一声，说了句你真可爱后含笑亲上那男人的嘴唇，男人伸长脖子明显用力的回吻着。两人开始蜜意情浓，马就好像一个透明人被冷落在一边。豆伸手捧住对方的脸结束这个动作，否则根本没有要停下来的意思，一条银丝从两人唇间掉落。豆抬眉圆睁着眼看着对方，男人很快就陷入在那对摄人心魄的淡蓝眸子里。豆轻轻摇了摇头：改天，只要和你就好。男人没再说什么却依然没有放手。  
好了，够了。马几步上前，一手从那人怀里扯过豆到自己身边，他的身高起了优势，生气的看着男人：他说了不要。  
那人瞪回马一眼，又看见豆的目光全部落在马身上一分也没留给自己，失去兴致推开马向门走去。走到门口回头对豆说：晚上给我发信息，好吗？豆整个人已经靠在马身上笑了，却还对他点点头说嗯好，我会的。

门关上后终于只剩他们两人，豆一副好像刚刚被追求者不依不挠骚扰的不是自己一样：你怎么找到这里的？  
-你没告诉我要去哪，我就自己找回来了。我可以来这里的吧？  
-啊抱歉，我忘了让你在厅里等我就好。豆笑笑：你跑都跑进来了，不会怎么样的，放心。  
-走吗？豆穿好外套问马。马点头，于是豆带着马下了楼，从侧门出到外面去。

马问豆：你想要去哪？豆捂嘴打了个哈欠妆更花了一些：回家，我累了。马说，好。豆说，我家不远，走着就到了。马说，好，我跟你走。  
于是他跟着豆，离开了夜店在的那条街，周围一下变得宁静黑暗起来。马故意落后一步，近距离看着豆的侧后颜和后脑勺。可以看到他夹得翘起的睫毛梢，烫的卷发松散了些，打着阴影的颧骨，分明的下颚线。他以为豆会戴着耳饰，但他的耳朵上连耳洞都没有，干干净净的。  
即使妆容花了，豆也这么好看。马这样想，他可以听见自己的心跳声，感受到心脏在身体里上下弹动。他自己都吓了一跳。

他问过自己，在那等待的一个星期里，这次重逢到底意味着什么。只是普通的朋友重逢，或是上天给的他一次重写他唯一一次失败恋情的机会。听着他的女孩讲网上看到的娱乐新闻，他告诉自己只是前者。如今他知道爱是这种什么样的感觉，他确定自己爱她。更何况那天在店里豆不是独自一人，两人亲密的举动看起来就是一对情侣无异。马一直认为豆是处在恋爱关系中的，直到刚才那一幕发生。  
马想，难道说自己还有机会吗。但这个机会他只能任其从指尖上溜走去了。再说，豆可能对自己产生情愫吗？

马有一个习惯，会停下一切动作陷入思考与纠结。此刻他站定在原地，盯着豆的方向发呆。豆走出去十几米才注意到，又折返回来，拉起马的袖子带他走了几步，与马并肩而行，终于开口：你有什么想问的，问吧。

马回过神，脱口而出：你喜欢男人？  
怎么回事，他明明想问豆当初为什么悄无声息的离开。  
豆笑了：这还不明显吗？对啊。  
-你是什么时候....？  
-什么时候意识到的？豆想了想：好早之前吧，我好像一直都知道的。  
马紧张的忘记呼吸，那豆对自己有动过心吗？毕竟他们那个时候几乎天天玩在一起，一起上学放学，一起吃饭一起学习，有时还会一起过夜。  
但他问不出口。马脸红得发烫，还好天黑才没有那么明显。  
-之前在店里的那个男人，我以为你们是恋人。他说。  
豆皱眉困惑的想了想，然后记起来了：和Louis吗？不是。我跟他们（马明白包括刚刚那个化妆间的那人，还有别的吗？）都是玩玩，不认真的。  
-.....这样。马一下子不知道接什么。他一向厌恶把玩弄别人感情当作快乐的人，但是话从豆的口中讲出来，似乎又没什么大不了的。马甚至回了句：挺好。  
豆轻笑一声，转回头去，小声哼着调子。  
马怕豆觉得自己刚刚在阴阳怪气忙加了一句： 你开心就行，同性恋没什么我不讨厌的。  
豆没回头：我知道，不然那天晚上你不会让我再去找你的。  
马平时很健谈一人，现在短短几分钟就把天聊死两次，尴尬极了。好在这时豆站定脚步：到了。确实离得不远，马有些惊讶豆竟然住在近市中心的地区，小区看起来有一些年头，但地理位置毕竟在那里。马的脑子里自然的起了一个猜测，但他告诉自己不是那样。  
-你回去吧。豆对他说。  
-我明天可以去找你吗，像今晚这样。马问，他想了一路终于开口问了。  
豆有些奇怪：为什么？我们今天不是见了吗。  
马说：再送你回家。这么晚你一个人不安全。  
豆不高兴了：我一个男的晚上有什么不安全的！

马意识到自己还会像是小时候一样对豆有保护欲，那时豆在他心中和女孩子无异，即使豆现在看起来比他成熟多了也没有改变。他看得出豆并不需要也不喜欢这样，慌乱的舔了一下嘴唇。  
豆看着他像是让他回答自己的问题，马脱口而出：在你身边好像回到小时候一样，我挺喜欢这种感觉的。你能不要那么着急的推开我开始你的新人生，给我一个和你相处和了解你的机会不行吗？

说完马就后悔了，刚刚语气有点急像是在质问豆的无情。豆这么一听愣住了一下，过了好一会没讲话。马以为豆生气了想给他道歉，虽然他完全不知道自己讲的话有什么错误的地方，实话实说罢了。但是他感觉面前的豆很陌生，好不容易有再和豆讲话的机会他不想丢掉，不要说道歉只要豆愿意再和自己保持联系让他做什么都行，他不想再失去豆一次了。  
豆没等他开口，说，好。马松了一口气。豆继续说，明天，或者随便哪天吧，你可以在侧门口等我，我一个人的话会走那边出去。但有的时候我不是单独一个人的话会走正门出去，你就白等了。马赶快接着说，没事，那我自己回去就行。  
豆用一种似笑非笑的表情看了马好一会，马被盯得不自在起来：怎么。

豆上前伸手拥住马，他纤弱的身子贴着马的胸腹上的肌肉。马脑子根本来不及反应，回过神来手已经搂着豆的蝴蝶骨了。豆因为体型消瘦看起来柔弱，实际上只比马矮上那么一点，他把脑袋搁在马的肩膀上，温声低语：能再见到你真是太好了，Mark。  
马侧过脸，他的唇离豆的耳后只有几厘米的距离，呼出的气吹动着对方的发尾。他抑制住自己想要吻上去的冲动。  
鼻腔里充满淡香，豆与马分开后夸了他的身材一句，挥了下手转身走了。

马定定地站在原地，直到看着豆上了楼也没动。他知道自己硬了，对自己烦躁又厌恶的骂了一声，操。

三

虽然当时约的是第二天，但马后来不止一次的来到这条昏暗的巷子，面对着那扇暗红的门，一边玩着手机一边等着豆出来，甚至一边复习第二天的考试一边不助抬眼看向那扇门。  
有的时候等到，有的时候等不到，等不到的时候豆有给他发过信息，他回复说没事，我下班直接回宿舍了。不过马也有过等到人都走完了才知道豆已经离开了的时候。

也接到了豆好几次。豆有时会提着东西，马向他伸手，他非常自然的把袋子放在马的手心里。还有一次豆抱着一个几乎和他一样高的熊型玩偶出来，马想接过来，被他拒绝了。豆蹦蹦跳跳抱了一路，中间还摔了一跤，整个人扑倒在熊上倒也没受什么伤，只是手擦破了一点。马拉着豆的手轻松把他从地上提了起来，豆摔完反而更开心了，爬起来又开始蹦蹦跳跳的，还好没摔第二次。直到马提醒了才发现手上渗着血的划痕，吹了两下就不在乎了。

一开始有些尴尬不知道从哪里讲起。总是一问一答的形式，马单方面的展示自己对豆的生活的好奇。不过也是，自己规规矩矩的读书考试上大学，毫无新意的人生豆怎么会想要了解？问太多问题又会显得自己过于着急的想走进豆的人生，他确定自己是想要和豆回到之前那样亲密关系的，可是豆明显不在乎。  
他比之前付出得更多，甚至在无意间连那份炙热的单向情感也复制粘贴了过来。马是在豆答应自己回家会处理伤口的时候意识到的。他记起小时候豆会拉过他的手，仔细的用创可贴把伤口包起来。豆的手指尖白里透着一点儿粉红，动作轻轻柔柔，跟那些整天一身汗味的男生一点也不同，好像女孩子，马认为这是在夸豆。  
站在豆家楼下与他分别时，马突然有一股冲动，想要拉着豆上楼，为他止血涂药，想要抚摸他的手。然后想和他不留缝隙的亲密拥抱，和他缠绵的接吻。然后和他做爱，听他喊自己的名字。  
马对自己脑中无法自持的想要得到豆的念头是那么的简单直白而惊诧不已。豆和他说再见时，他发窘的随意应对一声转身疾步离开了，面红耳热的一直到进了宿舍都没有散去。

不过他们毕竟是曾经的挚友，豆性格变得开朗了许多，但马却有一种熟悉感，很快重新熟络起来，也开始有正常的谈话了。马终于把这几年堆积的问题全部倒出，豆也不避讳，马问什么就大大咧咧的回答什么。

他告诉马自己离开的原因。当时豆妈当第三者，为爱带着他追到另一个城市。她是幸运的，那个男人终究是离了婚和她领了证。豆现在住的房子也是那人为新妻子的儿子买的，为的就是可以让家里少一个碍事的人。是他自己选择的这座城市，原因马当然清楚。他本来是有乖乖转去新学校继续读书的，但因为母亲对自己的不上心而开始叛逆翘课。  
现在的这个工作，是他处于好玩的心态去面试的，唱了两首歌没想到真的拿到了。原本家里学校两线跑的三好学生正好逃课时没地方好去，于是就签合同留下来了。他给自己编了一个名字，Riley。  
他喜欢那里，他的同事大多都是漂亮姐姐，有空就拉着他在他脸上涂涂画画，他起初还十分抗拒，但是她们告诉他男孩子也可以化妆的。而且他带妆额外好看，现在基本上都是自己化妆。  
（说到这里豆一个转身脸凑到马的面前，扑扇着像是假的一般的睫毛问马：好看吗？马点头：嗯。本来就好看。）  
学校以停学为警告要求他的家长来学校时，豆笑着对他们说，好呀。此时他已经有近两个月没有见到家里人了，即使相隔的城市并不远。  
然而现实是在办公室门口等了一个小时后手机上收到一条信息让他随便看着办，不想上学就算了。豆阴沉着脸离开，那是他最后一次踏进校门。  
他跑回家趴在床上哭到睡着（豆：现在想想蠢死了！），然后肿着眼睛跑去工作的地方。那天不是他的工作日，他扎进一楼的夜店里，也不跳舞只靠在吧台上猛灌酒。调酒师姐姐前两天还教过他打扑克，看着豆皱着眉一杯一杯的喝，担心极了拦着他不让他继续。于是豆呜呜哇哇的抗议，趁着她不注意撑着吧台想要去够后面酒柜上的酒，差点整个人翻过去，还好被人一把拉住否则现在可能额头上会多一个疤。  
他被扯的跌在一个男人怀里，靠得舒服也懒得动了，抬起头看那个人。那人的声音很好听：小心一点。  
豆听着这句简短的关心，把头埋在男人胸口委屈的呜的一声哭了出来。对方明显慌了，以为豆是因为自己的举动而难过的，忙放开手，豆却把他的脖子搂得更紧，挂在他身上不肯松手。男人只好拍着他的背语无伦次的安慰他。  
豆好不容易才停下了眼泪。他撑着桌子，又靠对方托着自己的背才艰难的直起腰来。男人问他：你要走了吗？  
豆侧着头看了他一会，摇了摇头，抬腿跨坐在他的大腿上，抓着男人松开一半的领带与他接吻。然后他们在充满呕吐物气息的洗手间里听着舞曲的节奏做爱。那是豆的第一次。（他们在男厕所也放了安全套真的很贴心唉。豆补充道。）  
做完豆就失去了意识。第二天早上他是被男人吻醒的。他睁眼坐起，头疼的裂开。男人递给他一杯温热的牛奶，见他眯着眼表情痛苦一动也不动的呆坐在那里，把杯子递到他手上又帮他握住在手上。他木木的喝着，死活记不得对方的名字，也就这么实话说了出来。男人笑着说不怪你，昨天咱们确实进展的有些快，告诉豆他叫Edward。

Ed是一个近乎完美的人。他不到三十岁，名校毕业，有一份相当好的工作，单身，性格善良脾气温柔，后来豆还知道了他做饭也很厉害。  
豆张嘴想告诉他自己的名字，Ed说，你叫Riley，对吗？我听见调酒师这样叫你的。豆只好点点头，说自己在那里工作。  
Ed跪在床边拿过豆喝完的杯子放在床头，告诉豆自己对他一见钟情，拉着他的手问他愿意和自己交往吗。豆红着脸点了点头，两人笑着滚到床上。  
豆回去收拾了几套衣服就搬进Ed的公寓与他同居了。Ed还去听过他唱歌，两人在台上台下眉来眼去。豆告诉他自己18岁，正在自己的间隔年，明年会去上大学，Ed相信了。（我也不知道当时为什么要骗他，本来想说实话但出口就是那样了。豆说。）  
豆在这段感情里基本上没受一点委屈。他的爱人对他几乎是有求必应，实在满足不了他的要求也会换个时间对他加倍补偿。每晚豆都是被搂着入睡的，Ed睡着时连呼噜都不打，贴在他的后脖子旁均匀的呼吸着。  
交往了三个月，一天躺在床上时，Ed告诉他，我的家人想见你。豆说，好。

就是在这时豆意识到了自己对感情的态度的与众不同。其实他自己也察觉到了，早在一个月之前他对Ed的爱意就开始渐渐消散，到现在基本上已经所剩无几。爱了他两个多月，豆已经努力了。但他没有提分手，依旧享受着对方对自己的照顾和宠爱，他发现自己从这样关系中得到的快乐和成就感甚至是加倍的。  
然后在Ed提出见家人的第二天，豆出轨了，对方是他的观众，看起来有四十岁往上的中间男人。豆注意到了对方看自己眼神中的那份欲望，他并不反感。他带着挑逗意味的朝那人挑眉舔唇，那人也看明白了的在位置上坐到其他人全都离去才起身。这次是在豆的化妆间，烈酒清洌的香气是豆喜欢的。甚至他是主动的那一方，把男人按在单人沙发上自己动作。对方在他的颈上和锁骨上留下红痕他也不在意，丝毫没有想到如果被自己爱人看到了会怎么样。Ed从来只会轻轻的吻得豆痒呼呼的，知道豆怕痛所以从来没有用过力。  
男人完事后倒没有想要和豆进行更多的意思。实话说豆有一点失望，即使他一开始也没有渴求什么别的东西。似乎比起身体，精神上的出轨更能给他带来愉悦。

男人离去后豆默默穿好衣服下楼，Ed坐在车里等他问他今天怎么这么晚。豆胡乱编了个理由，他也没有起疑，反而有些心疼：太辛苦了，你要不考虑辞掉这份工作吧？豆摇了摇头。于是他说，当然你开心就最好了。  
豆头靠在窗上没有回答，眨着眼看向窗外，内裤里黏糊糊的难受极了。Ed见他不如往常活泼，有些担心的询问。豆突然就不想再继续这段关系了，他看也没看他一眼：分手吧。  
Ed以为豆在闹脾气，虽然不知为何但还是把车停在路边，凑过去想把豆搂进怀里，却看到了豆没太怎么想要掩饰的吻痕，愣住了。  
-我刚刚在化妆间和一个不认识的男人做了。豆就这么直接的告诉他，他一直觉得撒谎是件累人的事。

-你没做错什么，是我对你没感觉了。我以为这样会激起我对你的愧疚之心，但说实话我什么都感受不到。  
-其实差不多一个月前我就意识到了，但你真是太会照顾人，太温柔了，我实在不知道怎么开口。但昨天你提出想要再进一步，我就知道差不多该结束了。  
-你不要误会，我真的喜欢过你，跟你在一起算是我这辈子最开心的时间之一了。  
-可能我不适合谈感情吧，也不要再拖着你。你可以离开我去寻找真爱了。

Ed一直低着头，握着方向盘的手青筋暴起。听完他沉默了一会儿，从牙缝挤出两个字：下车。  
-至少送我回你家拿钥匙吧。豆说。  
-滚！！Ed猛拍了一下方向盘，第一次在豆面前这样暴躁把豆吓了一跳。他撇了下嘴，开门下车，车很快开走差点门都没关上。豆站在路边想，应该等到了他家收拾完东西再提分手的。  
他习惯出门不带包，翻着外套口袋庆幸发现自己带了信用卡。他走了二十分钟到最近的酒店开了间房，胡乱冲洗完下体后倒头便睡。  
没有好好清理性爱产物的后果就是他第二天发了低烧，点了外卖顺便让对方给自己带盒退烧药。他坐在床上刷着手机，收到Ed的信息问他在哪，于是给他发了定位。  
Ed比外卖到的还要快，他穿着酒店的浴袍去开门，被啃咬过的胸部和颈部就直接暴露在对方眼前。Ed看到眉头皱得更紧了，把手上的袋子拍在豆的怀里，转身就走。豆趴在门口对他喊了句真的抱歉。  
Ed站住回头，厌恶的看了他一眼：你才没有。不要再联系我。豆说，好。

-然后我就没见过他啦。豆说。也不知道他现在怎么样了。然后就像你现在看到的，到处玩玩。我也没从我妈那里拿钱了。我有工资，不过很多东西也不用自己买。我也没什么追求，现在这样就挺好挺快乐的。

马几乎全程沉默。豆的真实经历和他的猜想出入太大，他早已脑补一出豆为钱和生活卖身的戏码，现在直接听懵。好消息是他的童年好友辍学进入社会后找到喜欢的工作，没遇上什么坏人，过着有物质保障的生活；坏消息是他的白月光初恋现在以玩弄男人为乐。他一下有些接受不了，他需要时间消化。

他还有最后一个问题：你这么长时间为什么不和我联系？  
豆露出了一个他没见过的，似乎有些难为情的笑：我当时刚回到家，就被我妈叫着收拾行李，我都不知道发生了什么。那晚上了火车我妈才和我解释，她一直都是那么冲动一个人。  
-我有想过告诉你，但是最后还是没有。我一直很羡慕你，你的家庭是那么的...正常。  
-每次去你家里我真的很羡慕，啊，更多是嫉妒吧，你的爸妈还有两个哥哥都很爱你。每次从你家回去家里一个人都没有，我怕黑所以只能开着灯睡觉，开一个晚上早上起来灯泡烫的我以为要爆炸。  
-我不能改变我的情况，所以其实挺早就想逃的。我的心态已经扭曲了，正好有这样一个机会，所以我放下行李后就把原来的卡扔掉做好不再见你的打算。就是这样。

-……你没和我讲过。  
-我谁都没讲。豆说。这又不是什么快乐的事情。但我们还是见面了，我很开心，真的。啊，到了。  
这次没有像往常一样上前拥抱马，直接转身要走。

马拉住他按在怀里，自己都没有注意到是多么用力：......对不起。  
-已经过去了。豆淡然一笑。

四

马不知道这样的状态可以持续多久。每次回到宿舍都已经三四点，他倒头就睡，一觉起来几乎中午。这样折腾很累，但他又想抓紧时间多接触豆。他看着豆总是有些不真实的感觉，好像他又会凭空消失那样。

那天马照常在侧门口玩手机等豆，突然听见声音抬头看到豆踉跄跑出，见到马时他明显松了一口气，小声叫着他的名字向他靠近，最后重心不稳直接跌在他怀里，马弯下腿搂住了他。  
接着一个男人从门里追了出来，看到两人贴在一起的动作停下脚步，破口大骂了声四处勾引男人的婊子，又让马不要多管闲事。

马听不得别人这样叫豆，他把豆轻放倒在地上，看见豆嘴角花成一片的口红印子，又看到那人唇边也是红色的一片，一句话没说抬手把背包抡在对方身上，砸得倒地后对着他的腹部就是一脚。他本来还想继续，听见豆在叫自己后，揪着那人的衣领让他不要再来找豆，否则自己见他一次揍一次。那人不服，爬起来发现马比自己高了一头，又看看马的身型，说了句“操他妈的，便宜这个家伙了”，骂骂咧咧地走开。那一句马根本没听进去，他走回去豆的身边把他的身子从地上抬起，放轻声音问：你还好吗？

豆摇了摇头。他的脸烧红，闭着眼睛微微翻着白眼张嘴喘息，他的手紧拽着自己裤链处的布料，弓腰抬腿并拢着摩擦。马手碰到他上臂时感受到他敏感的缩起一些。  
马知道发生了什么，豆的反应再明显不过了。他自然是尴尬的，但总不能让豆继续躺在这条巷子里。你想回家吗，他问。......化妆间，豆说。好，马回答他。

他不知道应该如何把豆搬过去。豆的手环住他的脖子揪着他的后衣领，他想了想让豆保持着这个动作扶他站起，豆自然没力整个人挂在他身上。他就这样拉着豆，豆连腿都没抬被他拖了几步，都无语了：抱我。  
马听到猛地转头。豆垂着头没有看他，马问：怎么抱？  
-抬我的腿。  
一条腿被扯着裤子拉起来。  
-......两只腿。  
马反应过来：你是说公主抱那样？  
-怎么叫都行。豆的另外一只手也搂上马的脖子，马啊好一句，弯腰把手伸到豆的膝关节打横抱起，向化妆间走去。豆的脑袋就靠在他左胸上，他浑身肌肉绷紧得不行，不是因为抱着豆使劲，而是紧张。他心跳的厉害，手都在抖，没敢低头只是降下目光看豆。豆闭着眼睛半张脸贴着他，抿着嘴用鼻孔将气体吸进呼出，完全没有注意到马的意思使马微微松了口气。 

他用肘部按下把手，后背推开化妆间的门。灯还亮着，一把椅子压着豆的外套倒在房间中央。马把豆放在角落的单人沙发上，转身去一手抬椅子一手拾起外套。外套沉甸甸的，马从口袋里找到了豆的手机。手机一被抬起屏幕就亮了，一条条信息提醒跳了出来。马扫了一眼，全是一些露骨的话。

突然几声压低声音的娇喘，马向豆的方向看去。  
他看见豆，一条腿身长抵着地板，另一只皮鞋踩在沙发边上，整个人凹陷在靠背里。他仰着头，马的眼前是豆没扣好领口露出的分明锁骨，细长白皙的脖子，突起的可爱喉结。他瞧不见豆的表情，但能看见他微张的鼻孔，以及被上牙咬的得微微变形的，涂得红艳的下唇。持续的带着泣音的呻吟声就是从这张嘴缝隙里露出来。豆对着马大开着双腿，他的裤头已经在马转过身的时候解开了，一只手伸进去，隔着布料可以看见那只手在揉搓胯下，另一只手则扣着沙发扶手，抠出深印来。

马的魂魄都要被沙发上的人勾去了。他的双腿不由自主的把他带到沙发那里，跪在豆的面前。他的性器已经胀得有些发痛，迫不及待的想要被抚摸和包裹，进入面前这个正在自慰的人。  
马的手搭上豆的大腿。豆自渎得忘记了另一人的存在，被触碰时慌忙低下头来，春情荡漾的对上了马的面庞。他呆滞的看着马，缓缓开口一声：Mark。马又握住他的脚踝，扯下到自己的胯旁，说，我在。

-你出去。他听见豆对自己这么说，瞪大眼睛不可置信的看着豆：你说什么？  
-我不要你在这里。豆又看到马握着自己的手机，伸手去够：手机给我。马不愿意，把手机丢到身后。没力气争辩的豆委屈又无奈的缩着肩膀：他给我吃了药，我现在要和别人做......

刚刚一路上马不停警告自己，不要想，保持他们现在这样的关系就好。但他知道自己更加渴望听见豆眼含晶莹的哀求他：Mark，你来帮我好不好？他希望豆对他发出共赴云雨的邀请，这是豆擅长的不是吗？这个下流淫荡的家伙。  
马心底油然生起一股怨气。豆明明就是一幅来者不拒的模样，为什么对自己反而要演的那么矜持？豆不可能意识不到自己对他的感情，那是在欲擒故纵，耍弄他于股掌？这段时间他对豆百依百顺却得不到任何回应，加上刚刚发生的事，一切都使他烦躁焦急。  
他俯身上前，双手掐住豆的上臂把他从沙发靠背上拽到自己的面前。他听见自己颤抖的声音问出了那句萦绕在他脑海里无法散去的话：  
-我可以吗？和你做的那个人是我可以吗？

他看着豆傻愣愣的看自己，猛然反应过来，掰开自己的手，挣扎着退回在沙发上缩成一团，脸上写满惊恐和愕然，拒绝的摇头。  
马知道自己搞砸了。他终于得到一个确切答案——豆对他毫无那方面的想法，自己甚至连被玩弄的机会都没被给予。  
他猜错了。马背靠在沙发上崩溃的捂着脸。做得好，你又一次失去他了。

一会儿豆安静了下来，对抗着想被插入的欲望要问个清楚。你喜欢我吗，马听见豆问他。豆看见马的后脑点了点头。什么时候开始的？你离开之后没过多久，我发现我脑子里都是你，尤其是自慰的时候。马毫无修饰的讲出实情。  
豆没讲话，马听见悉悉索索的声音，还有豆憋的难受的嗯嗯声。他接受现实，起身去拿豆的手机想给他，却听见豆说：好。来操我吧，你想的话。

马以为自己听错了，抬头不可置信的望着豆，豆则是用脚踢了踢他：去关灯。马懵掉在原地，豆深呼吸了一下，自己爬起身忍着酸胀走到门口关上灯，一边走一边脱去鞋子，裤子和衬衣。然后走到化妆桌前，对马说，过来。马乖乖的跟了过去。

马的脑子完全是空白的，他接过豆递给他的润滑油，涂在手上，褪下豆的内裤，向豆的后穴伸手。  
-不是那里。  
马不解的看着豆，豆拉过马的手放在自己阴茎下方。马惊讶地发现豆本来应该是睾丸的地方只有两个微微凸起的的肿块，而那两个肿块中间有一条难以发现细缝，正往外流着水。他诧异的抬起眼，正好迎上豆一句冷冰冰的话：很恶心吧。但用后面没有感觉，如果你萎了就算了。马摇头：一点也不会。

他单膝跪下，温柔的抬起豆的一条腿，豆厌恶的身体部位完全展露在马的面前。豆本来就有点儿站不稳，现在只有一条腿撑着更是失去平衡，不稳地摇晃几下忙用手扶住身后的桌子。马也赶快伸手不过还是晚了一步，他的手盖在豆撑在桌边缘的手指上，这样也挺好的，马并没有把手拿开，就当作是在牵手了。  
豆的大腿皮肤细嫩无比手感极好，马忍不住多摸了几下，痒得豆扭动着表示抗议才停下来，埋下头靠近豆的私处，豆的阴茎倒是正常尺寸，不过在这种情况下依旧是绵软的垂在腿间，马不解的抬头，豆的眼神告诉他这很正常。马亲吻了顶端然后一路爱抚舔舐到根部也激不起丝毫变化，更不要说挺起了。马向下移动，被碰到埋在体内的阴囊处时豆十分明显的颤抖了一下，马知道这才是他想要的，从了对方的意，伸出舌头探进使那条缝内。豆的脚趾揪扯着马肩膀上的衣服褶皱，想让马更加深入却不受控制的用力向后蹬着他。喘息变得急促且猛烈起来，伴着几声娇叫填满了化妆室的空间，没被盖住的那只手伸进腿间脑袋后方蓬松的发间揪住发根。

马也不确定自己到底算不算也喜欢男人了，他只喜欢过一个男人，而他又是那么的独特。无所谓，只要那人是豆就好，而豆正在面前邀请着自己。

当然不能让他就这么高潮，马很快就退了出来，最后吻落在豆大腿根内侧。豆忍得很辛苦但还是没控制的喷出了一点水，落在马的脸颊和唇边。豆看着马被喷湿的半边脸，还是一些羞耻的叫了出声，下意识伸手想帮马擦掉，还没碰到就被拉住手腕，马站起身，举着豆的手吻了下他的手掌：不讨厌的，只要是你，我都很喜欢。

豆凑上前去与马接吻。这是马第一次碰到豆的嘴唇，是那么柔软香甜，唇釉的质地增加了一份粘腻。豆闭着眼，吮吸着吻完他的上唇后又去咬他的下唇，不想止步于此，用舌头舔过马的牙面提醒他张口。马睁着眼，恍惚的看着豆卷翘纤长的睫毛和自己的纠缠在一起又分开，近得可以看清豆眼皮上的细闪，心跳的不比被下了药的要慢。直到对方说，张嘴，他才猛然惊醒，放松两排紧咬住的牙，舌尖与对方撞在了一起。然后他做的只是不停的张开嘴又合上，知道自己不仅如此却忘记要如何展示，反而豆手捧着他的脸吻得激烈的像是那个终于能和初恋对象做爱的人。

豆说，不用带套。马不同意，于是豆指了指左边的柜子。蓬勃的性器隔着一层乳胶膜抵在腿间，只是摩擦都能使豆发出呜咽。  
-我进去了？马问。豆嗯了一声像是呻吟。  
于是马挺腰把性器埋缓缓埋进豆的体内。随着内里的嫩肉被柱体挤开，豆的身子像融化的冰水那样摊成一片，手指甲却嵌入进了马的背部肌肉里。马缓慢的抽插了几下，看见豆的最前端开始慢慢抬起。

豆知道自己的前穴十分敏感，在药物的作用更是下无法自持的淫叫着。那叫声听得马兴奋不已，他扳着豆的大腿根把他直接搬起来靠在自己身上，豆很轻这不难做到。他又把豆顶在墙上有了支撑更方便发力，一下又一下的把豆撞向墙壁。豆腿间的那条肉缝作为生理结构的一部分是多余的，但作为一个性爱容器简直完美。它比女性的阴道要更窄小，加上它的主人正因为被塞入太多快感而无意识将其不断缩紧，马一向是一个温柔体贴的床伴，此刻却被夹得失了魂，暴力的操得红了眼。豆那双白皙修长的腿缠在马的腰上，嘴里发出哭泣呻吟浪叫的混合声音，传到马的耳里是比歌声还要美妙的天籁之音，像是豆又在为自己唱歌了。

过了一阵子马想要换个姿势，但化妆间里的摆设太少，环顾思考了一会也没有合适的想法。马暂停动作使豆有些不满，他按着马的肩撑起又放手让身子落下去，在重力的加持下几次把马吞到最内部，爽得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩酥酥麻麻的。但很快就体力不支，挂在马身上口齿含糊的撒娇催促他继续开始动作。  
于是马干脆把他放到地上，上了漆层的木质地板触着受伤敏感的背，冰得豆一颤，下意识的把马揽得更紧。马渐渐习惯了豆肉壁强于他人的挤压感，终于有心思一边送胯一边在身下人的颈畔啃吮琢吻。他在豆的耳边低声喊着豆的名字，是只有他知道的，和他一起长大的人的名字，而不是那些男人口中的，贴在化妆间门口的假名。他一声一声的念着那两个熟悉的音节，释放对豆的痴恋情愫。他希望豆也叫他的名字，那样对他而言这场性爱就真正意义上的完整了。可是豆没有，从他嘴里出来的只有哭声和淫叫，听的马心情复杂。

马高潮完后缓了一会才冷静下来，抱着豆从地上起来。豆缩在他怀里抖得厉害，低头看见豆被自己撞得通红的脊背还有几处发乌，愧疚和懊悔极了。马想从豆体内退出来，给他找找有什么可以拿来冰敷一下的，却被豆一把抱住：不要走...  
豆听起来在哭，马对眼泪完全没有一丝抵抗力，赶忙说好。豆抬起头，一对泪眼落进马的视线。豆哭着终于喊他：Mark...我射不出来，我好难受......呜呜...怎么办啊？

马这才注意竖在两人身体间的那条阴茎，贴在豆的小腹上已经发紫了。他反应过来这是药物作用，却不知如何解决。他抱着豆坐回沙发上，隔着豆的手指握住与他一起上下撸动起来。他有想要继续操干豆的小穴给予他快感来帮助他，但他看到豆这幅委屈难受的样子，心都被揪紧了，又想到豆背后的红肿淤青，完全再硬不起来。他没有拔出也没有动作，豆应该是明白的，没说什么。  
一直到马的手臂酸痛不已，豆才嗯嗯啊啊的射出了几柱近乎透明的液体，绝大多数洒在自己的身上。马也松了口气，退出来帮他擦掉。他让豆趴在自己身上休息，但豆就这样睡着了。马帮豆穿好衣服，用这个面对面的姿势抱着豆走过那条熟悉的路，没有遇到一个人。

他第一次进到豆的家里，装修比外边看起来新一些，房间家具都是基础设施且毫无搭配一说，衣服鞋子之类的杂物丢的到处都是。马把豆放在沙发上，轻轻摇醒他，让他去清理一下身子。豆眼睛根本睁不开，嘟囔几下又没了动静。马只好去浴缸放水，脱掉了两人份的衣物带他浸入水中。

腾升的热气里，豆迷糊的睁开眼，见到身边的人是马之后，又闭眼睡去了。

TBC.


End file.
